Time to Admit
by youreallythinkso
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley have always been best friends, but in the middle of their seventh year, things begin to change...for the better! THREE SHOT. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: in which rosie sees his abs

I was walking down the corridor at a brisk pace, wanting to get to the library before curfew. Little did I know that these plans would be swept to the side by Scorpius Malfoy. Even though Scorpius usually dashed these plans, I was still not used to it. Just then, said boy barged out of a presumably empty classroom, his hair mussed, lips swollen, and eyes burning.

"Get away from me! You are such a stalker!" He seemed more frightened than angry, but that was just my opinion. One usually trusted my opinion on Scorpius, seeing as we had known each other since birth. Just then, a coquettish blonde scampered through the doorway of the classroom, her blouse unbuttoned almost to her belly button.

"But, Scorpie! You- You love me, remember?" she said seductively, bending over just slightly so Scorpius got an eyeful of her purple lace bra and advancing slowly. She began tugging not-so-playfully at the collar of his shirt.

"Ugh! No, I do not love you! I don't even know you, and even if I did, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't like you at all," Scorpius said disgustedly, backing up quickly and bumping into me. "Oh! Rosie!" he squeaked, turning around to face me, grasping the tops of my arms tightly, his fingers overlapping. He looked into my eyes pleadingly, and it was then that I realized his shirt was also unbuttoned, exposing his well toned stomach to my stupid hormonal eyes.

'Come on, Rosie. You know you don't think of him that way. You're best friends. You _can't_ think of him that way," I thought vigorously to myself. I then buttoned the top button of his uniform, and told him with my eyes to finish what I'd started, and to let me handle the creep. "All right, you bitch. You heard him. He doesn't like you. And, in fact, he probably hates you now." I could sense Scorpius nodding his head violently behind me. It was a talent I had, feeling Scorpius. Not like that, you scum! I always knew what he was thinking, even if we were miles apart. I then shot a Banishing Hex at her, and she flew halfway down the corridor, landing without grace on her bum.

"Whatever, Scorpius!" she called, zipping her skirt and buttoning her blouse. "Have fun with your little whore!"

I clenched my fist around my wand, and Scorpius held me back while I shouted all sorts of obscenities at her retreating form. I finally collapsed on the ground after twenty minutes of screaming. Scorpius knelt down beside me. "Are you okay?" he said softly, still holding my head up from where he'd caught it as I'd fallen.

"Yes," I mumbled into his palm. "Just tired. Yeep!" I squeaked as he picked me up princess style and began to carry me down the hallway.

"Well, you said you were tired," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh my, I seem to be slipping!" he said, feigning surprise and fear. "Oh, no! Just let me rearrange my hands!" he said mischievously, and started to grope up my skirt.

"Scorp!" I squealed, and slapped his face lightly.

"Oh dear, the lady seems not to appreciate my efforts to keep her in my arms! Ah, well. Deal with it, Miss Rosie!" he said haughtily, and hiked my skirt up a little higher.

"You're going to grow up alone and perverted," I said to Scorpius.

He smiled. "I'll have you," he said sweetly.

"Don't be so sure!" I said tauntingly, and hopped out his arms. I twirled down the corridor until I started feeling a bit dizzy. I stopped, but the corridor was already spinning around dizzyingly. I felt myself start to fall, and called out, "Scorp!" He was there to catch me. I knew he would be. He always was, and always would be. "Thanks Scorp," I said breathily, almost parallel to the floor, the only thing keeping me from falling, his right arm. He slowly pulled me up.

"Maybe I should carry you the rest of the way," he said worriedly. "Tired and dizzy does not seem to be the best combination for my clumsy Rosie," he whispered into my ear as he pulled me into his arms, back to kidding.

"Maybe so," I said drowsily, my eyes fluttering closed as soon as I was comfortably wrapped in his warm embrace.

"Rose? Rosie! Wake up! You'll be late for Potions!" I heard Scorpius's voice in my ear.

"Mmph," I mumbled. "Go away."

"I brought you breakfast!" he said enticingly, waving a piece of bacon over my nose tauntingly.

"I'm up!" I shouted, quickly grabbing the bacon out of his fingers with my teeth. "Hey, how did you get up here?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, a confused look upon his face. "Oh, you mean the dormitory. Well...about that...You fell asleep and I can't get up to the girls' dorms, so I- That's my bed. You aren't mad, are you?" he said in a rush, a cautious look in his eyes.

"Oh, Scorp!" I said laughingly. "You thought I'd be mad that you carried me up at least four flights of stairs and let me sleep in your bed just so you wouldn't have to wake me up? You're really thick sometimes, honestly! That was actually very sweet of you. Thanks," I said softly, before pulling myself up and giving him a peck on the cheek before I could change my mind. I felt his blush under my lips, and pulled away to face him.

"Er...D'you want to use the bathroom?" he asked, gesturing down at my wrinkled overlarge tee shirt and flushed cheeks.

"Yeah, thanks...Hey..." I said slowly. "I'm pretty sure I wasn't wearing this to the library last night, Scorp. Did you...?"

"Er, yeah. I wasn't going to at first," he said at my incredulous look. "But halfway through the night you practically pushed me off the bed, rolling around mumbling about your uniform, so I took you in the bathroom and attempted to change you with my eyes closed. I mean, I know we've been practically naked around each other as babies and stuff, but I didn't think you'd like the idea of me clothing you." He smiled sheepishly.

I got up and hugged him tightly. "You are the single most amazing person I've ever had the pleasure to know, Scorpius Malfoy," I said vehemently.

He pulled back, his arms still wrapped around me, and said, "Yes, we've established that, now go get dressed!" I turned around to look at him as I was closing the door, and saw him standing there, just smiling at me.

"Well, Rosie," I said to myself once I was in the shower. "I think it's time you admit to yourself..."

I was in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

What would my dad think?

* * *

ok. obviously this is the a/n.

i have a few things to talk about, so ill order them in an organized manner.

1] disclaimer: disclaimed

2] babysitting is the single most annoying and well-paying job i've ever had.

3] just to clear up, i'm only fourteen.

4] i was going to make this a oneshot but i just love this romantic comedy schtuff so freakin much and i was getting to the point where this was going to be a forty thousand word oneshot, so for now

_**MANY CHAPTERS IT IS!**_

5] i'm not going to update very often. i'm not very consistent. i'll probabaly update twice next week, then once three weeks later, then four times the next day.

6] i'm ex-effing-hausted.

7] read my *yawn* other stories *yawn* please... **falls asleep on keyboard**

night all [:


	2. Chapter 2: in which rosie tries to cope

I decided to give it a little while to steep in my mind before I wrote to my Uncle George asking for help. So, I just went on with life as normal.

"I cleaned your uniform," Scorp said brightly, holding it out in a neatly folded pile.

"Thanks, Scorp!" I said gratefully, hugging his bathrobe tighter around my torso and turning back into the bathroom. Once I was changed, I opened the medicine cabinet, forgetting that I wasn't in my dormitory, and was momentarily confused when I couldn't find my toothbrush. I rolled my eyes, and summoned my toothbrush and makeup from my dormitory.

After completing my morning routine, Scorp and I walked down to breakfast. "Hey, Scorp!" I called playfully as I ran a few feet ahead of him. "I bet I can beat you to the Great Hall from here!"

"Tsk, tsk, Rosie. You should know by now that you will never win a race against me," he said, shaking his head and chuckling quietly.

"Really? Hm...You're on, then! No magic. One, two, THREE!" I shouted, then sprinted down the hallway, around a few first years, down three flights of steps, and was a meter from the door, when- "Oof!" I cried out, finding Scorp sitting on top of me after a moment of less-than-consciousness. "Scorp!" I cried. "That's cheating, you prat!"

"Not in my book," Scorpius said cheekily, before pulling himself up and running into the Great Hall, leaving me on the floor, receiving quite a few odd stares from my classmates, and even a couple of glances from the teachers that passed me. "Move along, mates; Nothing to see here!" I said loudly as I got up and brushed myself off before chasing Scorp through the doors. I found him sitting at Gryffindor table, having already eaten half his breakfast - How did boys eat so quickly? - and chatting with his friends.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you are in SO MUCH TROUBLE!" I shouted before throwing myself at him. "That was cheating and you know it! You are just intimidated by the fact that I ALWAYS BEAT YOU- mmf!" my ranting was interrupted my his hand. As he pulled me out of the Great Hall, I found myself wishing it was his lips.

'Rosie! Get ahold of yourself! Your turning into one of those bimbos like Cecily Bell!' I thought viciously. "Must...fight...hormones!" I muttered to myself, still muffled by his hand.

"What was that, Rosie dearest?" he said jokingly, cupping his ear with his free hand.

I spit in his hand.

"Ugh! Rosie, come on! That's a bit barbaric, don't you think so?"

"Oh, shut up," I said jokingly. "If I hadn't done that, you would've never let go!"

"Who says I would want to?" he said huskily in my ear, scooping me up bridal style.

"Ah, Scorp, though I do value these precious moments of unabashed fake-flirting with you, I must remind you that we will have to postpone this, considering we have Quidditch in, ah, seventeen minutes," I said, trying to keep my cool, even though I was extremely aware of his hand on my waist.

As Scorpius put me down and brushed off my robe, aforementioned bimbo, Cecily Bell, walked past and flirtatiously called, "Hey, Scorpius! Gonna win this Sunday?"

"What? Oh, hey, Cecily. Yeah, I hope so," he said, grinning and waving slightly.

"I'll be there," she said, and, with a saucy wink, she was gone.

Good thing, too, or I probably would've murdered her then and there. Scorp and I walked on almost halfway to Gryffindor Tower, before he stopped and grabbed my hand. "Uh, Scorp? What's up?" I said kindly, even though I was still kind of mad at him for giving in to Cecily's charms. Glancing back at him, I was alarmed to see that his face was contorted in what looked like pain, jealousy, and sorrow. "Scorp?" I said again, becoming more upset by the second.

"I can't...I need to...Rose, I-...Cecily," he said slowly, obviously struggling to find the words he needed to say.

I wanted to look back to see his expression again, but I was already halfway down the corridor, trying to keep my tears at bay- at least until I got to my dormitory.

"Gah!" I cried as soon as my face hit the pillow. "Knew it, knew it, knew it," I related over and over to myself. I mean, I'd known that he and Cecily had had a thing, but that was back in third year, and I'd always thought he was over her. I resolutely pulled a piece of parchment and my quill towed me.

_Dear George,_

_I am in desperate need of your oh-so-enviable romantic skills. But first, I must explain by listing my problems from most important to least important._

_-Scorpius Malfoy_

_-Cecily Bell_

_-O.W.L.s_

_Yes. I am, and have been, in love with Scorpius Malfoy. Yeah, you know that sleepover we had over Christmas holiday? Er...There wasn't much sleeping. (Just kidding, but only about the sleepover. The rest is the complete and utter truth.)_

_So, will you help me, Georgie? Please, please, pleeeeeeaaaaassseee?_

_I knew you would. Thanks._

_Love,_

_Rosie_

_P.S. This may be just a wee bit obvious, but don't tell Dad._

_P.P.S. I'm serious._

_P.P.P.S. Really. Don't do it. I've learned some pretty impressive hexes in my five years here at Hogwarts._

I folded the parchment up, and called my black horned owl, Kirk.

As I tied my letter to Kirk's ankle, I pondered my predicament. I mean, really. Who would've guessed I would be the one swooning after Scorp, after all those years I'd spent making fun of his adamant admirers. I sighed, then began getting ready for Quidditch practice.

"Here we go," I muttered, pulling on my gloves, and stepping out the door...

Only to find myself face to face with the very last person I wanted to see. There stood Scorpius, in all his lovable glory, his hand reaching up to ruffle his hair. "Oh, shit," I whispered.

* * *

a.n.:

hey guys. love you.

you know the drill.

read. (review, please)

i'm gonna start posting 'soundtracks' for each chapter at the top. you can go to and make a playlist of the songs and listen to it until you're done reading, if you like.

i'm posing a lily/james fic either today or tomorrow. you should read it

i might be updating more often

if you guys have any ideas for the story, please don't hesitate to send me a PM or review. it really makes my day.

night, love


	3. Chapter 3: in which they BOTH realize

_"Here we go," I muttered, pulling on my gloves, and stepping out the door..._

_Only to find myself face to face with the very last person I wanted to see. There stood Scorpius, in all his lovable glory, his hand reaching up to ruffle his hair. "Oh, shit," I whispered.

* * *

_

"I, um, Scorpius? What are you doing here?" I sputtered.

He looked bewildered. "You ran away crying, Rosie. What was I supposed to do?"

"You're not supposed to care!" I said acidly, disregarding the fact that I hadn't hidden my tears as well as I'd thought. "You're supposed to run after Cecily Bell, since you like her so much!"

He stared at me.

"Rose Weasely," he said firmly, grabbing my chin so I would look him in the eyes, something I'd been trying to avoid for the entirety of our conversation thus far. "The reason I was acting so crazy in that hallway was because, contrary to popular belief, I don't like Cecily. I barely know the girl! I was just being nice. The person I do like is smart, brave, funny, energetic, and beautiful. She's never afraid to tell me to piss off when I'm being a prat, and she's always up for sundaes in the kitchens. I love her, and sorry if this sounds a bit forward, but I think she loves me too."

"Well, Rosie?" Scorp said after a pause.

"Well, what?" I asked confusedly.

"Do you love me too?" he asked, half-laughingly, half-worriedly.

"I- you were talking about me?" I exclaimed incredulously.

Scorpius snorted with laughter. "Of course I was, silly! Merlin, Rose, and you're supposes to be the smart one! I mean really- mmph."

His rant was cut off by none other than my lips. Our lips moved in synchronization for a couple of minutes. As I pulled away and rested my head on his chest, I began to laugh. I laughed and laughed and laughed until, finally, Scorpius joined in. We stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, chuckling, until Cecily Bell flounced past and called, "Get a room!"

And we began laughing again.


End file.
